Modern turbines are equipped with a large number of sensors that monitor the current status. Often, this data is transmitted as a sensor data stream to a so-called “Remote Diagnostic Center” (RDC) where engineers use dashboards to monitor aggregated device status and diagnose detected errors.
Experience shows that humans often use knowledge of similar cases from the past to diagnose and solve new issues. However, the sheer amount and velocity of sensor data (and derived events) arriving at the RDC make it impossible for a human to investigate the full data manually.